


Love Forever

by dimitriCuddlemumpkins



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, idk man, loona yyxy, love4eva universe, music video theories, there aren't really any relationship relationships lol, vivi is only in like two sentences sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitriCuddlemumpkins/pseuds/dimitriCuddlemumpkins
Summary: This was actually something I wrote for an assignment in my creative writing class. I changed the names a little bc it was for a class, so that's why Jiwoo is Jiwoo and not Chuu, Yves is just still Yves, and Go Won is Go Go. I just didn't feel like going through and changing them again lol.ANYWAY. Just some music video theory writing. I took stuff from all their solos and tried to tie it in, I hope it ends up making sense, because when I was writing it it really just felt like a shit show lol.





	Love Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually something I wrote for an assignment in my creative writing class. I changed the names a little bc it was for a class, so that's why Jiwoo is Jiwoo and not Chuu, Yves is just still Yves, and Go Won is Go Go. I just didn't feel like going through and changing them again lol.
> 
> ANYWAY. Just some music video theory writing. I took stuff from all their solos and tried to tie it in, I hope it ends up making sense, because when I was writing it it really just felt like a shit show lol.

The apple in her hands is cold, the waxy feeling of it’s skin sending a shiver down her spine. She’s never held something so sacred, yet so full of sin in her hands before. The last time she felt like this was with Vivi’s hand in hers, but even she too left them behind. She had been so quiet, so timid, Yves almost never expected her to be the next one. She had held onto Vivi, pulled her along their shows, but she can’t remember why she let go. 

The apple. It had to be the apple. But the apple was hers-- the apple was  _ her. _

Yves looks towards the large, ornate door, just behind it was where they would perform for the headmistress. It was hard to see a point anymore, why she had to keep going when so many of them were lost already. The headmistress never complimented them, she never told them if they did a good job. She would just write on her clipboard before giving them the date of the next showcase. What was the point if she didn’t tell them how to improve? If they were doing well? She would hardly do more than smile, but a few times, the firm wrinkles around her lips eased a bit. 

Yves was tired of it. At one point, the apple had looked repulsive in her eyes, the glossy skin dotted with natural freckles. It was so… flawed. The fruits they were given in the school were smooth, cut into perfect shapes, all imperfections were rid of. But now, the apple looked so tempting, the beads of crystal water gliding down it’s rounded sides.

When the door opens, Yves spins around, apple hidden behind her back as she looks to the intruder. Jiwoo, a small girl, one of the four left. Her eyebrows are pulled up in nervousness as she takes a tentative step into the dimly lit room. Her light brown hair falls over her shoulders in two neat pigtails on either side of her head, bangs perfectly set over her forehead. 

She had never really noticed the other girl before. When Vivi was here, and even after she left, Yves never looked around herself. They weren’t supposed to. Or they weren’t allowed to. She didn’t remember anymore. 

Giving the girl a soft, welcoming smile, she sees some of the fear lift from her shoulders as she gets closer. 

“I got you something, Yves,” she said, voice small and sweet, “I know they’re your favorite.”

From behind her back, she pulls out an apple. Green. The kind they were always given, smoothed out to perfection, ridding itself of the gloss in favor of an unnatural fuzz. Her mouth tastes dry as she looks at it. Jiwoo always brought her apples, always green. Yves didn’t want green anymore. She wanted red.

Looking back to the girl’s eyes, a now passive look on her face, she sees Jiwoo shrink on herself, a small look of disappointment curtaining over her round features. 

“Thank you.”

She takes the apple from her small hands, but she knows the other girl can tell she didn’t want it. Yves ate green apples with Vivi. She didn’t eat them with Jiwoo. 

The red fruit in her other hand, hidden behind her back, feels heavier compared to the light airy present she was just given. Jiwoo stares at her for a little longer, clearly waiting for her to say something else. When Yves doesn’t, just turns over the green apple in her hand, Jiwoo takes her leave, closing the door behind her and leaving a sort of hollow darkness over the room. 

She sits at the large table alone, one that used to have it’s chairs filled all the way down to the head. Now, it just sits bare, no plates of food lining the top of the dark wood, the unused chairs pushed in and never touched again. 

Yves looks down the the two apples in front of her, thumbs brushing over each before she lifts the red one to her mouth. Only hesitating a second this time, she opens her mouth and takes a bite. Immediately, the juices are overwhelming, and she wipes away some of it that spills down her chin. Looking at the bite mark she left, she admires the way the fruit keeps the indent of her teeth. Pretty soon, she’s scarfing down the apple all the way to it’s core, the green of the fruit that lay forgotten in the corner of her eye. 

She couldn’t get enough. How did she ever eat something so rotten before?

  
  


~~~

  
  


Jiwoo is starting to feel like she’s the only one who noticed the change in Yves, but maybe that was because she was always watching her closely before. It was hard not to. She was taller than her, a nice slender frame, and Jiwoo especially liked the way her cheeks lifted as she smiled. She admired her long, dark hair, and full lips that were always painted a pretty red. 

Red was always her color. Her uniform skirt was red. Her lips were red. Jiwoo thinks that sometimes she can see a hint of red in her eyes too. She wasn’t scary though, just pretty. The red didn’t seem evil, more of just a light shining, like looking up into the sun with your eyes closed kind of red. It made Jiwoo feel warm, even if Yves was always so cold to her. 

She’ll get there someday. She’ll become close to the other girl, and then she’ll start sharing the secrets she keeps to herself and the window. 

Jiwoo looks at her now. She’s just across the room, but she feels so far away. Her notebook and work sit unopened next to the other girl’s at the table. She left it behind to sit in the cushiony chair by the window, looking longingly outside as the sun seemingly illuminates her. Jiwoo is jealous. She wishes to be one of the rays that gently caress her skin, because maybe she would smile at her the same way she smiles at the outside. 

Jiwoo sneaks a glance at Gogo next to her, the smaller girl intently looking down at her work. Olivia is across from her, diligently doing the same. They were still scared of the headmistress, and Jiwoo supposes she was too. Why else would she be doing all this work?

…Why  _ was  _ she doing all this work?

She keeps her pencil in her hand just in case the headmistress walks in, but her gaze raises to watch Yves again. Her shoes were kicked off, her legs pulled up underneath her. Jiwoo’s own feet nudge against each other under the table, the sides of her own uniformed shoes rubbing. How she longed to be as free as Yves was, looking so angelic by just existing. 

Later that day, Jiwoo finds herself back in the study room. The chair that Yves sat in still sits perfectly in the sun, though it doesn’t seem to stand out as much when she’s not in it. Jiwoo glances around before toeing off her shoes, lightly sitting where the other girl had. She feels her heart start to beat a little faster as she leans back, pulling up her legs just like Yves had. The sun felt warm on her skin, and she just let her eyes close for a moment, soaking it in. 

She turns to look out the window, her eyes widening as she sees a familiar form outside. Yves was standing in the garden, looking up at the empty fountain. Jiwoo almost calls out to her; they weren’t allowed outside, but she keeps her mouth shut instead, just watching the other girl. 

Her shoes were in her hand, her white socks stained with grass and dirt. Jiwoo leans closer as she puts them down on the fountain’s ledge, stretching her arms above her head. It’s almost like she’s giving a performance to the cherub spouting nothing but air, but it wasn’t something they were taught, it wasn’t a dance they learned. It was captivating, and Jiwoo found that she never wanted to look away. 

Yves stops eventually though, and Jiwoo stops breathing when she turns around, looking up at their school. Her gaze doesn’t linger though, because soon she’s grabbing her shoes and heading off into the woods. Jiwoo watches her leave until she can no longer see her red skirt through the trees, the forest swallowing her up. 

Jiwoo is jumping up from her seat, gathering up her own shoes before she hurrying to her room. She looks at the mirror propped up in the corner, and she lifts her hand the same way Yves did, copying the moves she had seen her do in front of the fountain. A smile grows wide on her face, her toe pointed outwards, the only thing covering them now were her socks. She felt a sense of freedom in doing a dance not told to her, though it was still one copied. She danced and danced until she was too tired to stand, falling onto her bed with a breathless laugh. 

A few days later, and the headmistress has them lined up, an unhappy look pulled across her face. She orders for them to put their hands out, looking intently at each of theirs as she walks past. Jiwoo feels fear in her veins-- not for herself, but for Yves. She sneaks a look over at the other girl, but her face is blank, looking like the picture of innocence. It only changes when the headmistress steps back and picks up a dirtied sock with the end of her pencil, the evidence of outside staining the bottom. 

She seems to know it’s Yves, pulling the other girl into the sitting room to scold her. Jiwoo watches secretly, peering from behind the door frame to see Yves’ head hung low as she listens to the headmistress lecturing her. Jiwoo tries to hide when she’s dismissed, but Yves stops in the doorway, head turning to look at the brown haired girl. Jiwoo swallows thickly as Yves’s eyes drop to the green apple in her hands. She offers it to her, but Yves just ignores her, turning her head back forward and walking away. 

Looking down at the fruit, she takes a bite. She’s never actually eaten a green apple before, but the rubbery taste in her mouth makes her pull it away. When she looks at it again, the color red bleeds over the skin. She throws it on the ground before running away.

It seems like Yves has completely given up on her studies, not even bringing her notebook to the study room today. She does sit at the table for a bit though, and the excited tapping of her fingers seems to only bother Jiwoo. Gogo and Olivia still scratch away with their pencils, heads down and focused. Jiwoo is trying to pretend like she is too, but when Yves gets up from her seat and tiptoes over to the door instead of the seat by the window, Jiwoo can’t help that her eyes follow. 

The door on the other side of the room is open, and the headmistress sits, completely unaware of how daring one of her students seems to be getting. Jiwoo doesn’t say a word though, she just keeps her mouth shut as Yves sneaks off. It stays glued shut even as the headmistress yells at them for not telling her Yves left. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the missing girl peek in the doorway. She smiles at Jiwoo, giving a little wave before she’s disappearing again. 

The moment they’re dismissed, Jiwoo races over,  her feet just guiding her without her mind telling them where to go. She sees little leaves dotting the pristine floors of their school, using them as a pathway until she finds a room she’s never been in before. It was Yves’. She can hear soft music playing behind the door, warm and inviting, and it lifts her hands and pushes the door open for her. 

Yves is on the other side, and she turns around to see who entered. Jiwoo freezes, wondering if maybe she should’ve knocked first, but the other girl just smiles, those red lips lifting her cheeks. She’s never smiled at Jiwoo like that before, and the brown haired girl finds herself grinning happily back. The door closes behind her as she lets herself in. 

“You’re here,” she says smoothly, and Jiwoo looks shyly to the ground, “You found me.”

“No…” Jiwoo mumbles, “I think you’re only just noticing.”

Yves shakes her head a bit, “I’ve always noticed you, Jiwoo.  _ You  _ just haven’t noticed you.”

Jiwoo raises her eyes, looking up into Yves’. Her smile is warm in a way she’s never felt before, better than the sun shining down on her skin. It gets to her very core, deeper than bone deep. Maybe she’s always smiled this way, maybe Jiwoo was just the one seeing it in a different light. Yves opens her arms and Jiwoo all but dives into them, squeezing the other girl tight as she laughs lightly. 

She pulls away after a moment before her eyes move around the decorated room. A cake sits on the table, perfectly decorated with strawberries and white frosting. Jiwoo has never had cake before. Cake never looked good to her, but the red little fruits lining it catch her eye now. She looks back to the other girl, eyes briefly flickering to the red of her lips. 

“Can I have one?” she asks and Yves just nods. 

She picks up the strawberry and brings it to Jiwoo’s mouth herself, her hand holding onto one of Jiwoo’s. The brown haired girl smiles up at her before she takes a bite, the sweet flavor coating her tongue. She can taste the color, the bold red filling in all the places that felt empty. Her blood was now red, her fruit was now red. 

She was now red.

  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Gogo spends most of her time in the dark. The light feels almost too good to her, too much to handle. If she lets the light in, she will see her shadows move in a way that didn’t belong to her. So she shuts it out. Her room stays dark, she only strays from it when she’s forced to, even if the little window in the hallway brings warmth into the school that the artificial lights can’t give. 

Gogo doesn’t stay in pitch blackness all the time. When the wooden shutters are closed over the window in the hallway, she goes to stand by it, under the light of the chandelier as she pretends  it’s anything like the real sun. She’s too afraid of her shadows, but lately, she finds herself unlatching the shutters, just standing with her hand on the handles. A few times she’s almost opened it, but the sound of someone coming has her running away. 

Pretty as a doll, she remembers someone telling her. The way she sits propped up against the wall with a sort of lifeless look to her eyes. Cute as a button, the way she curled up in on herself, body small enough to hide in the most cramped spaces. That was just who she was. Pretty as a doll, cute as a button. Her mind was filled with the empty air of thoughts that only someone who wasn’t alive would have. 

But she was alive. It just didn’t feel like it most of the time. 

She did as she was told, performed what needed to be performed, but anything outside of her usual routine frightened her. Yves and Jiwoo were starting to frighten her. She’d catch them whispering together before they’d stop when they saw her. Gogo didn’t stick around, she ran the other way. She didn’t want them to catch her having a thought, so she locked herself in her room, finding comfort in the dark. 

Walking in the dark hallway usually made her feel that usual emptiness she had begun to enjoy, taking away all the feelings she had, crushing them into a tiny ball and burying it deep inside her woodwork heart. Sometimes she pretends that the creaks in the floor are actually her ball jointed limbs, that the weight of her body was her porcelain skin, perfect and unbroken. Pretty as a doll. 

She sits right on the inside of her door now, the shadows of night keeping her protected. She can’t even see her hand in front of her if she were to raise it. She freezes perfectly still when she sees the door start to open, letting the light into her room, but only in a perfectly line illuminating half her face. Her eyes start to water from the burn, but it just moves to shut again. She finds herself shaking as the feeling imbeds into her skin. She wasn’t supposed to feel. She wasn’t real. 

Pretty as a doll.

The next day, her skin still tingles as she walks down the hall, too early for others to be awake. She stands in front of the shut window, chandelier hanging heavy above her. Reaching out, she grips the handle, this time pulling the shutters open instead of letting them rest there with desires she wasn’t allowed to have. 

The sun was warm. A part of her wonders if she imagined the fire, or if her untouched skin just didn’t know how to feel about the foreign element. It filled her with something, her empty body feeling a little heavier, but not in the way that makes her drag her feet. She feels alive. 

She closes her eyes to soak it in, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She sticks her hand out of the window, turning her palm over so it can drink some of the air as well. Her hand looks so small. It glows in the light. Did the rest of her glow too?

She quickly pulls her hand back when she hears someone walking, running from the open window to hide behind the corner of the wall. She peeks out into the hall, unaware of the two girls watching behind her. She can feel their presence, but not where they are. She’s too scared to move, even if she just wants to run. She backs up to try and sneak away, turning around to see Jiwoo and Yves peeking outside of the taller girl’s door. Gogo blinks at them before turning the other way, making a dash back to her room.

She stays in her room for as long as she can for the next few days, but whenever they’re around the headmistress, Jiwoo and Yves pretend like she doesn’t exist, too caught up in each other. Gogo feels a little relieved, but not enough to start wandering around again. She does open her door a few times though, letting the light touch her skin again. She sits half in her room, half out of it, curled up against the door frame with her head resting on her knees. 

When she finally decides to wander the halls again, she stops in front of a doorway, a long table they haven’t used since the other girls left sitting there in the middle of the room. Its covered with colorful fruits, all looking freshly prepared, though it’s always there when she passes by. She stands under another chandelier, tilting her head as she looks at the food. It looks so full of life, vibrant colors bouncing off each other.

She hears footsteps again, looking to her side to see Jiwoo and Yves coming towards her. She runs again, though she’s starting to wonder why she does all the time. The light starts to dim the farther she goes, and pretty soon blackness is surrounding her again, leaving her in a place she hopes the other girls wouldn’t follow her to. She stays there for a while before going back to her dorm. She’ll have to go back another day.

She stays in the room alone, but now she turns around to look at her blank wall. Her shadow is there, just like she thought it would be. It stays in her form for a minute before it starts to move, using her shape as it dances over the wall. Gogo just watches it now, stilling her feet and her resolve not to escape. It looks pretty, the way it bounces and moves. 

She steps away when she hears Jiwoo’s laughing, watching as he shadow runs into the dark before her. She goes back the next day, and the next, just watching the shape dance and move until she begins to learn the steps herself. She matches the shadow’s movements down to each twitch of the finger, but it seemed to be more finicky than she was, running at any slight sound as though it wasn’t allowed to be seen by anyone but her.

After she deems herself a master of this dance, the next time she goes back, a shadow from the chandelier above her head casts a crown onto her figure’s head. It doesn’t feel right to her. She wasn’t supposed to feel at all, let alone let her heart hope. She was a doll, not a queen. 

She stretches her arm out to touch the wall, the shadow following her movements before a sound scares it off, and Gogo just watches it run. She doesn’t follow it this time though, just turning back down the hall, walking with sure steps to the table filled with fruit. She looks at it now, all the plates in front of the chairs empty except for one. The head of the table had a neat pineapple ring placed on the center of the white plate. 

Gogo pulls the chair out, gingerly taking a seat. Picking up the fork and knife, she cuts herself off a piece, lifting the fruit to  her mouth. She closes her eyes to taste, and when they open again, the dark clouding her vision is no longer there. The room seems bright, she feels lighter. 

She hears footsteps, but this time she doesn’t run. She stands from the table, following the sound back to her shadow. It spread over the wall, the crown still placed upon her head. Gogo doesn’t feel the weight of it, but she wishes she did. She turns around, her shadow following her movements now. Sinking to her knees, she starts to feel drained, like it was too much work to think on her own. 

The clack of heels is back, and Gogo raises her head to see Yves in front of her, a beautiful crown in her hands. Yves smiles at her and Gogo just watches with wide eyes as she moves closer before carefully placing it on her head. She doesn’t think she even took a breath since seeing it in the other girl’s hands, and when Yves lowers herself to Gogo’s level, wrapping her slender arms around her, it almost felt like breathing for the first time. 

A small smile grows on Gogo’s face, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she hugs Yves back, the crown heavy on her head.

She was pretty as a doll, but as powerful as a queen.

 

~~~

 

Olivia wasn’t stupid, she was aware of what went on around her. She had noticed Yves starting to misbehave, but ignored it because less damage would be done if only one person got in trouble. Yves has gotten them all yelled at multiple times though, but Olivia forgives her because at least she’s still here. 

She had noticed Jiwoo staring, and then Jiwoo following, and then Jiwoo stuck in the web of the other girl. They became a duo. Olivia forgave them because at least she had Gogo. Jiwoo and Yves could do whatever they wanted, because she and Gogo would stick to their studies. 

But then she saw those red lips start to whisper in the ear of the blonde girl, those eyes that had always looked down lifting for the first time. Olivia gripped her pencil tight, but kept on with her work. The headmistress would not be happy. Well, she was never happy, but there were times where she wasn’t disappointed. 

Pretty soon, even Gogo started dropping her pencil during study times, laughing with the other two girls quietly. Olivia could hear them, but she didn’t understand. Why couldn’t she understand? She just wanted to know what they were talking about, what made them smile they way, but she just couldn’t  _ understand.  _

She watches out of the corner of her eye as they slip off their shoes, their socked toes tapping against the floor as they chatter to each other. They weren’t supposed to take off their shoes. Their white socks would get dirty. She can see the darkened soles of Yves’ already, the lighter grey of Jiwoo’s, and the freshly marked spots of Gogo’s. Olivia would keep her socks white. She would keep her shoes on. 

Sometimes they disappear during studying time, and Olivia just watches them go. They run off down the halls, shoes in hand. They would trip if they did that, or their sock would get caught on a nail and rip. Olivia taps the toes of her shoes together, wondering what it’s like to feel the wood underneath her feet. She doesn’t spend too much time thinking, letting her head drop back into her notebook, scribbling away notes. 

Other times, Olivia goes to search for them in their free time. More than once she’s found them laughing and talking with happy smiles before they all drop at the sight of Olivia, their faces falling flat, or just downright looking away and pretending like they weren’t doing anything. 

It hurt, a deep sting in her heart. She felt alone, but she forgave them, because at least they were still here. 

Even as she eats alone, devouring her plastic apples while the plates next to her remained full, the seats in front of them empty. Olivia was hungry, she was starving for more than what the faux fruit could give her. But she didn’t know what she wanted, she didn’t know what she was allowed to have. So she looks over at the other plates, stealing the apples from the other girl’s plates. They weren’t going to eat them anyway. Olivia was so hungry. 

Olivia had forgotten her notebooks in the study room a few days later, and on her way to retrieve them, she heard the other girls talking. Slowing down to hide behind the door, she tries to listen in. They never talk about anything important in front of her. Maybe she could figure out what was so important that they all shut their mouths the moment they saw her. 

But they’re just talking about the other girls before them that had left. She remembers a few of them too, but she doesn’t see what use it would be to bring them up. They were gone. The four of them now were the only ones left, possibly the last four that would ever attend this school. Olivia doesn’t like it. They shouldn’t be talking about what was lost, but a part of her longs to talk about them too. 

Stepping into the room, Olivia walks slowly to the table. Her head is low, black hair surrounding her face as she approaches. Just as she predicted, the moment the other girls knew she was there, they turned back to their notebooks like they hadn’t been talking. But they all looked at her, and Olivia wasn’t sure if she was mistaking that guilty look for one of malice, but she definitely saw them both. 

Why wouldn’t they talk with her? Has she done something wrong? Why do they suddenly treat her so coldly? Or… this was how they always acted. Olivia just never felt the cold loneliness before, because they were all isolated from each other despite being in the same room. Seeing them all happy together without her— she just didn’t understand. 

Olivia forgave them though, because at least they stayed in the room, even if the air felt thick enough to choke her. 

She walked in on them once, and Yves held a red apple in her hand. When they turned to look at her, she saw the younger two girls’ eyes widen. Yves just looked at her, daring Olivia to go tattle. She doesn’t, because that’s exactly what they’re expecting of her. Maybe if Olivia keeps her mouth shut, they’ll start letting her in. 

They don’t. They keep pushing her and pushing her, mocking her with their happy camaradiere, opening her mouth and shoving it down her throat. Olivia doesn’t choke though, she could handle it. Just a little longer. She just needed to wait a little longer and they soon would start whispering in her ear their little secrets. 

It breaks one day, as she sits dutifully in the room, waiting for the headmistress. She can see down into all the rooms that the doors open into, and behind the headmistress, she sees the girls run. One at a time, as the headmistress enters each room, they sneak behind her, running out the opposite direction. Olivia knows that this is the end. She can only hang her head as the headmistress finally stands in front of her. She doesn’t stay though, much to Olivia’s surprise. She just keeps walking. 

Olivia stands when she’s gone, heading out onto the balcony. Down below she can see the other girls running into the garden. They look so free, hopping around with their shoes off, not caring how dirty they get their socks. Why should they? They weren’t coming back. They were leaving her here alone. 

She almost feels a flicker of hope when Gogo looks back, no doubt seeing the sad look of Olivia up there by herself. Her shoulders were stiff and raised, hair falling in her face as she holds back tears. Gogo turns, following the other girls into the woods. Tears silently fall down Olivia’s face, a hot betrayal brewing in her chest. 

Going back inside, she finds a red apple on the table. It looked like the one Yves held all that time ago. Olivia looks down at it before taking a bite, but her mouth is filled with the taste of lead, and when she pulls away, blood drips where the sweet juices of the fruit should be. Licking her lips, she tastes it. It wasn’t sweet, but it satisfied her in a way the green apples could not. She was no longer hungry. 

She would not forgive them this time. They left her alone. 

 

It’s the end of the quarter, and the performance must be done. They’ve done it so many times as four, but Olivia stands alone now in front of the headmistress. The dance is done, she had done it all herself. She was waiting for the woman to dismiss her, tell her to practice for the next one, but she places her clipboard in her lap. 

Olivia is almost scared she’s going to get scolded, but the headmistress claps, a smile spreading across her face. She’s never given any of them a hint of any feelings of pride she might have for them, but now that Olivia was alone, she gave it freely. Olivia stands stiff, her head hung. She didn’t feel good about getting praised. The only thing that filled her was burning shame and a fire deep in her soul. 

She wanders outside after that, completely disregarding her rules. She walks around the forest, looking lost. Why did they all look so happy jumping around in here? It was so dark… Olivia didn’t even know where to go, so she just stops. Standing amidst the brush, she feels her shoulders start to shake. All she can see is red behind her eyes, a dark glow of betrayal. They really left her. 

There was no way she was going to forgive them. If they wanted red, Olivia would give them red. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @godzierrra


End file.
